


Beast

by Patchwork drabbles (PurplePatchwork)



Series: RusAme Drabbles [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePatchwork/pseuds/Patchwork%20drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred is not as innocent as he seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beast

“You know you want it,” the Russian purred, sliding his nose along the other’s jawline before moving up and wrapping his lips around the tip of Alfred’s ear.

“Fuck you,” the American hissed.

Yet he couldn’t keep the rush of excitement from washing over him at being pinned down like he was by the taller man, arms and legs restrained, letting Ivan ravish and abuse his body as he pleases. His breath hitched when the Russian pinched a nipple, before slowly clawing his way down, leaving clear red marks for the world to see.

“Do not lie to me, little one,” Ivan whispered, blazing violet locking with electric blue.

“You need me. How else can you satisfy the darkness in your heart?”

And Alfred could do nothing but moan unabashedly as Ivan bit down on his shoulder, slipping a large hand beneath his waistband.

For it was true. He wasn’t the golden boy everyone made him out to be. He needed Ivan, and Ivan needed him.

If only to feed the beast that lay slumbering inside.


End file.
